1. Field
The present disclosure pertains to an apparatus which deters pigeons and other birds from roosting in a particular area via ultrasound.
2. Description of Related Art
The need for a device which keeps disease and pest-carrying animals away from buildings and other areas is well known in the art.
For example, the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,341,762, 6,250,255, 2,922,999 3,138,138, 6,570,494 and Des. 472,488 have described animal deterrent devices.
However, these other devices are different from the present apparatus in a variety of ways. The prior art either utilize microwave to deter pests, they require electricity sources or only use battery power, or they are large, industrial-size devices.